Efrain
History On Earth-2, an artificially created virus called ALZ-113 killed 90% of the human population but also enhanced the intelligence of apes. The first of these apes tested with the virus was a chimpanzee named Caesar. Caesar believed humanity was evil so he led an ape revolution that led to the overthrow of the planet. In 2030, he met a human woman named Mara from Mono (formerly Mexico) and decided to solidify a new human-ape alliance by reproducing with the human woman. After many attempts his seventh son, Efrain was born. Efrain was born in 2047 in what was formerly known as Congo. By this time ape civilization dominated the planet and the human species was considered a minority group often thought as lesser than apes. When Efrain was 3 years old he found his mother dead and skinned alive by human supremacists who considered her a disgrace to humanity. Caesar's reaction led to a Human Holocaust that would kill off the remaining human population. Efrain was seen as an abomination because of his half-human genes so Caesar was forced to send his young son into another dimension using secret ape technology. Arrival to Earth Efrain arrived on Earth in the year 2050 and found himself in a world where humans still prospered. He then found his mother's Earth counterpart and relayed to her what he had been through. She agreed to adopt Efrain and raised him as her own. In this universe, Efrain was actually aborted so to Mara of Earth-1 this felt like God telling her what she did was wrong. Efrain adjusted well to this Earth's society and even started his chip selling business when he was a freshman in high school. In high school, Efrain became interested in computer science and 3D printing dildos in his spare time. This led him to meet a boy named Jesus that shared many interests with him, including anime ��. Efrain began a relationship with Jesus that included lots of wild sex and bondage but was also very sweet and romantic. Efrain and Jesus lost contact after they finished high school and his former lover moved on. Killer for Hire Years of computer science and studying interdimensional travel led him to discover the same technology used to bring him to Earth-1. Efrain came back to Earth-2 and found that a military coup led by Caesar's former head of military, Koba, had killed Caesar and created an authoritarian society on Simia (Earth-2). Efrain, tired of the atrocities that apekind had happened, murdered every single ape. His kill count reached 7.3 Billion. Now using his interdimensional traveling device, Efrain joined a bounty hunter group called the Hunya Lorians and racked up over 4,649 confirmed kills with them. Love Rekindled Efrain being at peace with the fact that he'd never get his dick wet went on with his days, but then sometime after he became a bounty hunter he started talking with Jesus once more. They then married and moved to the Andromeda Galaxy where they lived happily ever after. Powers/Abilities * can sell you chips * ape strength * computer skills * skilled assassin * can make your floppy disc into a hard drive ;) Gallery Quotes "Wanna buy some chips?" "sorry I only have fritos" "Wanna watch anime with me?" "fuck me Jesus sexy as twink ��"